


Drabble-Collection | Nagron | German

by orphan_account



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Bellydancer AU, German, M/M, Not English, for an roleplay :), just a little drabble, open beginning, open end, sex fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.)Nasir wakes up, after Agron did not entered his tent where Nasir waited for felt hours and things will happen.<br/>After that the Syrian speaks with the Cheruski about his thoughts. And indirectly also about his feelings.<br/>And then they do things.<br/>Hot things.<br/>Kind of.</p><p>2.) Agron planned a beautiful evening with his fiancée. But then something happens and Nasir was nearly forced to leave his life behind himself. After the young Syrian woke up and sees the scar under his chest self-doubt and hate afflict his heart and he's afraid, that the German leaves him now. </p><p>Because he's scarred now.<br/>___________</p><p> </p><p>I really need a translator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verlangen und Begehren - Drabble: Zeltgesellschaft - Was übrig blieb vom Tänzer

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - 
> 
> This drabble/fanficlet/short story is in GERMAN.  
> As always, since it's 1:30 a.m. and I am really tired.  
> This drabble was created for a good friend of mine, so she gets in a better mood.
> 
> PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION - PLEASE - ATTENTION

Nasir wartete schon seit gefühlten Stunden in dem Zelt. Extra für den Cherusker hatte er seine alten doch an die Vergangenheit erinnernde Kleidung angezogen. Sie klingelte und gab schöne Töne von sich, als die vielen goldenen, dünnen Münzen aneinander stießen. Auf einer Art und Weise ließ das Geräusch ihn lächeln, aber auch ein leichtes Unbehagen machte sich breit und ließ den jungen Syrer kurz erzittern. Als er schließlich da so auf dem weichen Sofa lag, schön dahin geräkelt und auf den älteren Europäer wartend, dachte er, es würde nicht lange dauern. Allerhöchstens eine Stunde. Doch mittlerweile fühlten sich seine Augen so schwer an, dass er sich davor fürchtete, dass sie zufallen könnten und er einschlafen würde. Er wollte nicht einfach weg dämmern und dem Cherusker nebenbei auch noch den Schlafplatz wegzunehmen. Immerhin hatte Nasir eigentlich sein eigenes Zelt mit einer dünnen Leinenunterlage und einer abgenutzten, recht alten Leinendecke. Zwar beschränkte sich der Platz auf gerade mal 10% des Zeltes, dass der Cherusker bewohnte, doch dafür war seines vollgestellt mit all dem Proviant und den verstauten Waffen. Viel mehr Platz blieb dem Heerführer so nicht. Aber in Nasirs Augen genug Platz um ihm ein wenig seelische Belastung zu nehmen. Seitdem sie aus der Stadt des Sultans geflohen waren und Adnans gefolterten Leichnam zurückließen, den Nasir mithilfe der Rache in ihm für darauffolgende Tritte und andere Bestrafungen vorbereitete, waren sie eine Weile gereist. Sie hatten Syrien verlassen, das Reich der Ottomanen und Türken bereist und standen vor den Grenzen des byzantinischen Reiches. Nasir wusste, dass besorgte Gedanken den Cherusker plagten, denn die Passiererlaubnis der Griechen ließ schon über 4 Tage auf sich warten. Mit dem Willen Agron schließlich aufzusuchen und um sich um das Befinden seines Reisepartner zu erkundigen, verließ er zögernd das Zelt und hoffte, dass die Soldaten des Cheruskers ihn nicht entdeckten. Von den klimpernden Münzen total entnervt, öffnete er den Knoten des Seidentuches, an dem sie hingen und entfernte es von seiner Hüfte. Einige Männer saßen um ein Feuer herum und brätelten Kaninchen und, ja, auch Ratten, um sie zu essen oder zu einer Suppe zu kochen. Nasir betrachtete das Geschehen als Notfallmaßnahme. Nicht das die Ressourcen, die sie hatten, zur Neige gingen, nein. Agron hatte nicht einmal beordert, dass seine Männer wilde Kleintiere fangen sollten um sie zu essen. Die Männer hatten ohne Befehl gehandelt und sich vorbildlich selbst versorgt. Der junge Syrer bewunderte sie für ihr Verhalten, denn so schienen sie zu wissen, dass ihr Gruppenführer nicht ganz ohne Sorgen oder Gedanken war, ganz im Gegenteil. Immer öfter verzog Agron sich in einsame Gegenden und dachte alleine nach. Zusammen mit Pfeife, Karte, Tinte und Feder saß er manchmal im Halbdunkeln, abseits seiner Kameraden und Folgenden. Geplagt von einem schlechten Gewissen und schweren Sorgen, sah Nasir sich erst im Hauptcamp um und zog schließlich zwischen den Zelten hin und her. Erst als er an der Wasserquelle des Camps ankam, erkannte er die breite Silhouette des Cherusker. „Agron...“ 

Über verschiedene Pläne und seine Karte brütend, notierte Agron wichtige Dinge, die er zu beachten hatte. Außerdem verfasste er wie immer seine neuen Erfahrungen und schrieb kurze, kleine Tagebucheinträge nieder in sein ledernes Journal. Eigentlich so wie jeden Abend. Auch wenn er hier alleine am Wasser saß und die Tinte immer wieder anfeuchten musste, weil er so lange über die Formulierung eines Satzes brütete, mochte Agron die Einsamkeit hier und bevorzugte sie dem Zusammensein mit gröhlenden Kämpfern. Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, legte er das Pergament beiseite, dass er gerade auf dem Schoß hatte und drehte sich halbwegs herum um der unangekündigten Gesellschaft einen Dolch zu zeigen. Es sollte als Drohung dienen, aber ob es nützen würde, war dem Cherusker ein Rätsel. „Agron, du weißt ganz genau, dass das niemals funktionieren würde. Bevor du dich wehren könntest, hättest du eine durchgeschnittene Kehle.“ Nasir, in ein Baumwolltuch gewickelt, sah auf den Älteren hinunter, der ihn nach einer kurzen Weile schief anlächelte und den Dolch wegsteckte. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“ – „Du tust es doch so oder so.“ antwortete Agron grinsend und machte dem Jüngeren ein wenig Platz. „Gibt es etwas? Ist was passiert?“ Doch der Syrer schüttelte den Kopf und legte eben diesen auf seinen angewinkelten Knien ab. „Ich möchte dir nur ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, wenn mir das erlaubt ist.“ Agron lachte kurz und wand sich schließlich seinem Bericht wieder zu. Still, dem Kratzen der Schreibfeder lauschend, saß Nasir neben ihn, den Cherusker anschauend und den schwungreichen Bewegungen der Feder mit den Augen folgend. „Du hast eine schöne Schrift.“ Er nickte, lächelte und gab ein ‚Danke’ von sich. Doch Nasir konnte seine Zunge nicht lange stillhalten. „Agron, du arbeitest so viel, seitdem die Byzantiner unseren Weg blockieren, solltest du nicht eine Pause einlegen?“ – „Wozu? Um mir im Stillen den Kopf zu zerbrechen und über Dinge nachzudenken die mir eine schlaflose Nacht bescheren? Da schreibe ich lieber ein paar Berichte, mache Inspektionen und kümmere mich um meine Männer. Ich bin kein Mensch der tatenlos herumsitzt. Zwar gefällt mir das Leben als Schreiberling und Kindshüter nicht...“ beschwerte er sich indirekt und beendete seinen Satz noch rasch mit einem, „... aber ist ja sowie so egal.“, bevor er das nächste Pergament in die Hand nahm. Doch Nasir legte seine Hand auf Agrons, die schon zum Schreiben ansetzte und sah den Cherusker mit einem flehenden doch überzeugten starkem Blick an.  
„Wer redet hier gleich von Tatenlosigkeit? Ich weiß, du meintest zu mir, ich solle mich von meiner Vergangenheit trennen... aber das geht nicht so leicht und ich will dir ein wenig Entspannung bieten...“ flüsterte der Syrer und Agron seufzte um Nasirs ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dafür, Nasir.“ – „Ich mein ja nicht gleich... dass wir miteinander schlafen ich meine... ich biete dir... an dich von mir umarmen zu lassen. Umarmung wirken manchmal Wunder...“ Der Cherusker sah den Syrer an und legte seine Sachen wieder beiseite. „ Du siehst müde und gestresst aus, Agron... du hast die letzten Nächte weder genug geschlafen, noch genug gegessen, also iss wenigstens dieses Weißbrot, dass ich dir mitgebracht habe.“ Nasir drückte es dem Älteren in die Hand ohne ihn zu fragen, sondern vermittelte mit seinem Blick, dass er keine Zurückweisung erlaubte. „Und jetzt kommt her, ihr seht so müde aus.“ flüsterte der Jüngere ihm weiter zu und öffnete seine Baumwolldecke einen Spalt um Agron an der gebildeten Wärme teilhaben zu lassen. Genießend ließ der Cherusker sich in die arme schließen und schmiegte sich an schmalen, trainierten Körper des Syrers. „Du hast Recht...“ flüsterte Agron nach einiger Zeit und fing leicht an zu schnurren, als Nasir zusätzlich anfing dessen Nacken zu kraulen. „Ich bin total fertig. Ich hab Angst, dass wir hier bleiben müssen, wie verlassene Vandalen und niemals heimkehren können und... und dass du mein Dorf nicht kennen lernst. Wobei das doch mein größter Wunsch ist...“ erzählte er und sah hinauf zu Nasir der ihn anlächelte und doch auf eine Art und Weise seine Sorgen zu verstehen schien. „Keine Sorge. Du bist ein guter Geschäftsmann. Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass wir nicht heim kehren können. Vielleicht müssen wir hier einige Tage noch bleiben, dass kann möglich sein. Aber ich weiß, dass du es schaffst uns weiterzubringen. Du bist der geborene Anführer.“ munterte er den Älteren auf und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Seine Füße berührten ab und das feuchte Nass der Oase und Agrons gesellten sich hinzu, als er das leise Schwappen des Wasser vernahm. „Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt, Nasir.“ gab er leise von sich und der Cherusker küsste erst die Wange, dann die Halsbeuge und schließlich die volle syrischen Lippen des ehemaligen Bauchtänzers. „Mir geht es schon viel besser. Dank dir.“ Der Syrer errötete und freute sich über die liebliche Geste. Seitdem Agron und er damals im Palast dazu „gezwungen“ wurden miteinander rituell zu schlafen um den Handel des Sultans mit dem Cherusker zu besiegeln, wusste Nasir nicht, was mit ihm los war. Er wusste nicht, ob Agron das selbe verspürte, wenn sie sich nahe waren, aber sobald Nasir auch nur ein Stückchen Haut zu viel von dem Cherusker sah, drehten seine Gedanken durch und drifteten zu den unmöglichsten Gebieten ab. „Ich glaube ein Bad wäre jetzt ganz gut. Die Frischwasservorräte sind ja aufgefüllt. Und ich brauche dringend eine Abkühlung um meine wilden, aufgeschreckten Gedanken zusätzlich zu beruhigen.“ Ächzend richtete Agron sich auf und Nasir ließ, dessen Umarmung und Wärme nun missend, seine Hände über dessen Arme der Länge nach gleiten. „Kommst du also zurück, ja?“ – „Ja, ich verspreche es dir.“ Noch ein zärtlicher Kuss, allerdings dieses Mal auf die Stirn und Agron packte seine Sachen zusammen um sie in sein Zelt zu bringen. Geduldig setzte sich der junge Syrer auf und schlang die Decke um seinen Leib. Die Temperaturunterschiede zwischen seinem und diesen Land waren dezent extrem und ließen den Syrer besonders nachts frieren. Nicht selten suchte er bei Agron Wärme und Schutz, wenn dieser mal in seinem Bett lag. Und immer akzeptierte er Nasirs Begierde in der Nähe des Cheruskers zu sein. Aber Agron konnte und wollte es ihm auch nicht böse nehmen. Immerhin hatte er niemanden, mit dem er über Dinge reden konnte die die mitgekommenen Palastwachen überhaupt gar nicht verstanden. Angefangen von den Dingen, dass der Syrer Frauen langweilig und uninteressant fand...  
Als Agron wiederkehrte ohne seine übliche Tunika, sondern oberkörperfrei und nur mit kurzen Hosen bekleidet, konnte Nasir es nicht unterdrücken ihn anzustarren. Ohne allerdings auf Nasir zu achten, öffnete Agron das rote Band, dass die Hose oben hielt und ließ beides zu Boden fallen, bevor er sich ins hüfttiefe Wasser gleiten ließ. Als er sich herumdrehte, verbarg das Wasser gerade so die Blöße, die sich da offenbarte. „Komm mit rein.“ – „Aber es ist sicherlich kalt und ich friere!“ Agron grinste ihn breit an. „Keine Sorge. Ich werde dich nachher in meinem Zelt ausreichend wärmen als Gegenleistung. Leiste mir ein wenig Gesellschaft beim Baden, damit die Ablenkung perfekt ist.“ Seufzend, aber sich geschlagen gebend krempelte der Syrer sich aus seiner Decke und öffnete Knoten und Schleifen, bis er, sich eine Hand vor dem Schritt haltend ins Wasser verschwand. Agron ließ sich von ihm Wasser über den Körper kippen und ein wenig Massieren, bevor er den Syrer verwöhnte. „Die Aktion, dich vor mir zu verbergen ist relativ nutzlos, dass ist dir bewusst?“ fragte der Ältere flüsternd und vornerüber gebeugt um den Jüngeren auch geschickt zu ärgern, stellte er sich von hinten eng an ihn. „Immerhin verbrachten wir eine ganze, leidenschaftliche Nacht miteinander... mit Küssen, Beißen, deiner heißen Enge und meiner erregten Männlichkeit.“ Agron spürte regelrecht, wie der Jüngere sich verkrampfte, sich allerdings leicht gegen ihn lehnte. „Und die Versprechen die ich dir machte, bevor wir in den Kampf zogen, flüchteten... ich kann sie wahr machen. Wir könnten die Nacht wiederholen, wenn du es so willst und es mir erlaubst....“ Die Unterlippe hervorgeschoben drehte Nasir sich herum und starrte den Cherusker an. „Warum fragst du eigentlich um Erlaubnis, merkst du es nicht, dass ich es dir jede einzelne Sekunde erlaube, mich zu berühren, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist?“ Ein leicht flehender Blick wurde mit einem wissenden, gierigen ausgetauscht. „Lass uns die Nacht wiederholen und dir gutes tun...“ fügte Nasir noch an, bevor er sich umdrehte und Agron auf den Rücken drückte und sich auf dessen Schoß setzte. „Und beiden Gutes tun... mit ein bisschen mehr... schreien und starken, verlangenden Stoßen... und vielleicht mit ein bisschen mehr Liebe...?“ Agron nickte leicht und streichelte über Nasir nasse Oberschenkel. „Nicht nur ein bisschen, mein schöner Syrer... nicht nur ein bisschen... das verspreche ich dir.“ hauchte der Cherusker bevor er sich streckte und die versprochene Nacht mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss einläutete.


	2. Und dann war es still. || Nagron | Kapitel 1 von 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- ATTENTION --- 
> 
> THIS LITTLE SHORT STORY IS IN GERMAN.
> 
> ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---ATTENTION --- ATTENTION ---

Agron wusste nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Plötzlich waren da Jugendliche. Betrunken, bewaffnet. Sie riefen irgendetwas von Bastarden und das „Schwänze in Ärschen“ nicht normal wären. Agron war sich sicher, dass sie auch Drogen genommen hatten. Dann setzte ihn ein Schlag ins Gesicht außer Gefecht und Agron wusste nicht was passierte. Einige Tritte in seiner Magenkuhle ließen ihn beinahe übergeben.   
Doch dann ertönten Nasirs Schreie, panisches Trampeln. Stille.  
Und nichts als das Wimmern seines Verlobten. „A-Agron...! Hilfe...!“   
Sich zusammenreißend und den Schmerz ignorierend der seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte, rappelte sich der Deutsche auf und schleppte sich zu dem wimmernden und weinenden Syrer. Er lag auf dem erdigen Boden des Waldes, an der Seite seines Körpers prangte eine riesige Blutlache. „Agron, es tut so weh!“ Der Deutsche konnte und wollte nicht zulassen, dass dem Jüngeren noch Schlimmeres wieder fährt. Doch er musste es tun. Die Erfahrung, die er als Kind im Pfadfindercamp gesammelt hatte würde ihm zu gute kommen. Erfüllt von Angst und Nervosität zerriss Agron sein eigenes, eigentlich weißes, nun verdrecktes Hemd und entfernte das zerschnittene, vollgeblutete des Syrers. „Scheiße!! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“ schrie Agron mit Tränen in den Augen, als er die riesige Fleischwunde direkt unter Nasirs Brust entdeckte. „Scheiße, scheiße, was ich soll ich nur machen?!“ gab er verzweifelt von sich und drückte den Stoff mit zitternden Händen auf die blutenden Wunde. Wimmernd griff Nasir nach dessen Handgelenk und drückte es leicht. „Agron... beruhige dich... du weißt... du weißt doch, dass dich das zu nichts bringt, wenn ... wenn du Angst hast und nervös bist...“ erwähnte der Syrer schwach und lächelte ihn tapfer an. Agron bewunderte seinen Geliebten. Obwohl er derjenige war, der nun drohte zu verbluten, versuchte er Agron aufzumuntern und zu bekräftigen. „Nasir, was soll ich machen, ich... mein Hemd reicht nicht aus, du wirst sterben, ich will nicht das du stirbst, ich will ohne dich nicht leben!“ Angst, Verzweiflung, Traurigkeit übermannten ihn und Agron fing fürchterlich an zu weinen und er versuchte seine Untätigkeit auszuschreien. „Verdammt!!!“ – „Feuer...“ Nasirs Stimme war schwach und leise, doch der Syrer hatte seinen Kopf gehoben und deutete auf das Benzinfeuerzeug, dass beinahe aus Agrons Brusttasche rutschte. Agron schreckte auf. Genau!! Wenn er die Heringe für das Zelt erhitzen würde... das würde Nasir vielleicht retten! 

Das Erhitzen dauerte den Deutschen viel zu lange. Er bekam immer wieder kurze Panikanfälle, die das tapfere Lächeln des Syrers aber gut heilen konnte. Als das kleine Lagerfeuer schließlich brannte und Agron die nagelneuen Metallstangen ins Feuer legte schaute er sich die Wunde des Jüngeren an und sah nach ihm. Nasirs Haut war beinahe weiß, dass Agron, ihn ganz ohne weiteres Licht ausfindig machen konnte und in ihm kam die Angst wieder hoch. Wie sollte er das nur schaffen? Wie? „Agron... ich bin so müde...“ flüsterte der Syrer plötzlich und Agron schrak auf. „Nein! Nein!! Nicht! Nicht einschlafen! Bitte gib nicht nach, ich weiß, dass du das überleben kannst, Nasir, bitte, tu mir das nicht an! Reiß dich zusammen! Bitte... Nasir...“ Schnell, mit einem weiteren Stück von Nasirs Hemd dieses Mal um seine Hand gewickelt, griff er nach den erhitzten Heringen und drückte die tiefe Wunde zusammen. Nasir fing wieder an zu wimmern und der Schmerz brachte ihn in die reale Welt zurück. Auf der schnelle fand er nichts worauf der Syrer raufbeißen konnte... Dass er überhaupt genug Laub zusammengekriegt hatte um ein Feuer zu entfachen war ein halbes Wunder. „Baby, Baby, wir schaffen das. Wir schaffen das. Beiß’ in...“ Dann fiel ihm die Taschenlampe ein, die Nasir in seiner Tasche hatte. „Hier! Hier beiß hier rein. Beiß, um den Schmerz zu kontrollieren. Du schaffst das. Also los geht’s...“ Er legte den genommenen Hering zurück ins Feuer und nahm den nächsten. Ohne zu Zögern, presste er die Wunde zusammen und drückte den heißen, glühenden Hering auf die Wunde. Nasir schrie unterdrückt auf, während er sich auf den Schmerz konzentrierte und versuchte nicht allzu sehr zu bewegen. Agron konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken, die anfingen über seine Wange zu laufen, während die zerschnittene Haut regelrecht zusammenschmolz. „Oh Gott...“ gab er außer Atem von sich und schluckte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals runter, während er den Hering langsam von der Haut löste. „Ich muss noch einen vielleicht einen weiteren raufdrücken. Verzeih mir bitte, verzeih mir...“ wisperte der Deutsche und griff nach dem nächsten um das nächste Drittel der Wunde zu verschließen. Der letzte Hering ließ noch kurz auf sich warten, aber wenigsten war die Blutung so weit gestoppt und schließlich drückte Agron den letzten auf die Wunde. Er schnappte sich die Taschenlampe aus Nasirs Mund und leuchtete auf die Wunde. Ein wenig blutete sie noch. Und jetzt in dem hellen, weißen Neonlicht wurde Agron das Unheil erst bewusst. „Okay... okay... Nasir. Nasir, bleib wach. Ich bring dich jetzt zum Auto und dann fahren wir direkt zum Krankenhaus ja?“ versicherte er seinem Verlobten und streichelte ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. 

Nasir atmete nicht mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translators are welcome :)


	3. Short Story - Nagron - Der Erfolg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -German!-
> 
> Guess what. He survives.
> 
> -German!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GERMAN FIC

Die Fahrt in Richtung Krankenhaus sollte Agron noch gefühlte tausende Nerven kosten. Nasir nickte immer wieder weg und sackte in sich zusammen und um den Syrer wach zu halten, kniff er ihm in den Unterarm oder ruckelte ihn an der Schulter. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh seinen geliebten Verlobten so zu sehen, blut verlierend, dem Leben immer mehr entweichend… 

Als der Syrer vzuvor aufgehört hatte zu atmen, ergriff den Deutschen die pure Panik. Er schrie laut, gab Nasir sogar eine Ohrfeige um ihn zurück zu den Lebenden zu bringen. Doch als er sich zusammen reißen konnte und dem Syrer die lebensrettende Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung bieten konnte, atmete er wieder. Sein Brustkorb senkte sich nicht viel aber auch nicht zu wenig, so dass Agron sich sicher war, dass sein Liebster es bis zum Krankenhaus schaffen würde. Das er ihn auf dem Vordersitz anschnallte und nicht auf die Rückbank legte, hatte einen bestimmten Grund: Er wollte Nasir im Auge behalten. Er wollte sehen, wie er atmete, dem Tod entrann und versuchte am Ufer des Lebens zu bleiben.

Vor dem riesigen Gebäude angekommen, öffnete Agron bereits während der Fahrt die Fahrertür und sprang hinaus, als bald das Auto stand. Er lief auf dem halben Wege noch einmal zurück um die Handbremse anzuziehen und die Schlüssel hinauszuziehen, denn aus lauter Aufregung hatte er dies vergessen. Nasir auf den Arm hievend, schlug er die Beifahrertür mit seinem Fuß zu und lief durch den Eingang der Notaufnahme. Es war bereits spät, aber der altbekannte Trubel noch vorhanden. Eine dunkelgebräunte, junge Frau kam auf das Paar zu und weitete erschrocken die Augen, als sie die Massen an Blut sah, die an Agron, doch besonders an Nasir klebten. „Naevia, du musst mir helfen, bitte, hilf mir!“ - „Agron…! Agron, ganz ruhig, was ist passiert?!“ Der Deutsche sah dabei zu, wie Rettungshelfer ankamen und eine Liege bereitstellten. „Ich… ich…“ begann er leise mit zitternder Stimme zu wispern und die Ägypterin nahm ihn an die Hand. „Erklär es mir später, wir kümmern uns jetzt erstmal um deinen Mann.“ 

Agron musste warten, so wie jeder andere Verwandte oder Partner eines Verletzten. Er musste warten und geduldig sein. Doch warten und geduldig sein, waren überhaupt nicht seine Stärke! Vor lauter Aufregung, Ungewissheit und auch Angst, zerriss er sogar die alten Magazine aus dem Wartezimmer, die schon so abgegriffen waren, dass man die Jahre abzählen konnte, ohne auf das Datum zu schauen. „Verdammt…!!“ knurrte er vor sich hin. Er hatte nicht mal eine ordentliche Gelegenheit um sich abzulenken! Nicht, dass er es unbedingt wollte, doch wäre dies besser gewesen als die dunklen Gedanken, die ihn langsam umhüllten. Leicht vor und zurück wippend und mit Tränen in den Augen schielte er zur Tür, über der ein Licht leuchtete: „NO ENTRY / OP-ROOM“.   
Nervös auf seiner Unterlippe rumkauuend sah er sich in dem großen Wartezimmer um, in dem er alleine war. Sollte er seine Freunde anrufen? Spartacus… vielleicht Donar, Saxa… Nein. Nein, das wäre falsch. Abgesehen von Spartacus, würden die anderen nur Lärm machen. Und den würde Agron nur verfluchen und noch verrückter machen, als er jetzt schon war! Darauf bedacht langsam seinen schnellen Atem in Griff zu kriegen, schloss der Deutsche seine Augen und zählte einen Countdown. „1, 2 , 3 , 4… 1, 2 , 3 , 4….“ und immer weiter, immer leiser, bis er sich selbst tatsächlich einigermaßen runterfahren konnte. Scheiße. Er musste diesen Vorfall anzeigen. Diese Mistkerle würde er drankriegen… Entspannter als zuvor lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah die weiße, sterile Decke an. Er hasste Krankenhäuser. Zu oft war er hier als er noch ein kleines Kind war. Noch öfter als er älter wurde. Das letzte Mal als er in so einem Warteraum war, war als sein kleiner Bruder… ging. Und zwar für immer. „Du überlebst das… ich weiß das…“ flüsterte Agron mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen und erschrak im nächsten Moment, als eine Krankenschwester begleitet von Polizisten den Raum betraten. Es waren zwei simple Dienstoffiziere, wie es sie an jeder Straßenecke und jeder Polizeistation gab. „Herr Fuerst. Ich habe Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel mitgebracht. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich hab mich über ihre Allergien informiert.“ Der Deutsche nickte und streckte seinen Arm aus. Die Armbeuge wurde desinfiziert und schließlich versank auch schon die Nadel in seinem Fleisch. Mit einem Zischen den Einstich kommentierend, bedankte er sich sofort bei der Arzthelferin, die ihm ein Pflaster aufklebte und wieder verschwand. „Guten Tag. Officer Mei und ich bin Mertze.“ - „Sie sprechen Deutsch?“ - „Ja, ich komme aus Deutschland. Herr Mei kommt zwar aus Japan, aber er schreibt nur, ich bin der Übersetzer damit nichts falsch rüberkommt. Denn so wie es erfahren habe, leben sie noch nicht sehr lange in den Vereinigten Staaten.“ Agron nickte. Das Mittel wirkte langsam und er bat die Fragen ein wenig schneller zu stellen. Nach einer Stunde waren 3 Fragebögen ausgefüllt. Die Personalien wurden aufgenommen und die Beamten verschwanden. Kaum wollte Agron sich dank des Mittels ausruhen, ging das Licht über der Tür aus und Naevia heraus. „Alles gut gelaufen, Agron. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird es locker schaffen.“ Erleichtert und entlastet umarmte er die Frau vor sich und ließ seinen Tränen langsam lauf. „Allerdings…“ Er hob sofort den Kopf und starrte sie eindringlichst an. „Du weißt… dass ihm sein Aussehen wichtig ist. Er wird eine große Narbe behalten. Außerdem ist durch das Raufbeißen auf die Taschenlampe ein Stück Zahn abgebrochen.“   
Agron lachte leise. Als würde ihn das kümmern.  
Er liebte diesen Mann doch mit allem und jeden einzelnen Kratzer.  
Egal wie groß er sein mag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GERMAN FIC

**Author's Note:**

> Übersetzer sind willkommen genauso wie Kommentare! :)
> 
> Translator are welcome and even comments, hehe :D


End file.
